A VICTOR FROM THE DARK
by wolfy447
Summary: fINNICK OLDAIR, an assaisin finds himself thrown into a game of chaos and misery befriending and eventually falling for co gamer Peeta Melark. May the odd be ever in their favor for this is a complatly different game.
1. Chapter 1

Fear, the only emotion that never leaves once its there. it courses through your veins as though all the light in the world has vanished. when you go through a lifechanging experiance such as death that fear will never leave for death will always follow. Then it finds you again.

"ahhh" the cry of seeing the face of death erupted from the vocal chords of a boy who has seen it far to many times.

"shut up!" his beholder, a man who wants him dead holding a blade to his throat.

Blood dripping from the tip of the blade, mixing with the tears of one Finnick Oldair. he was on his knees, and we are unsure of his capture for his face is unseen.

'please dear god... save me im not ready to die god please' he begs silently.

the room is dark apart from the moonlight glimmering down on finnicks face and upper body along with the arm holding the blade to his neck. One swift move and it wold all be over. Wait Isnt Finnick Oldair dead, didnt he die in the revolution or whatever involving the hunger games... no hes been here this whole time... a wolfe in sheeps clothing. hidding in the shadows and killing those with empty those with no mercy no soul. he is the Zoro of our time. He is our Protecter. Hes not the only one their are a few others aswell, For example , masslow, blaine anderson, ashley tisdale, and even Amanda Bines. This is not their story this is Finnicks story. This is the story of "A VICTOR FROM THE DARK."

* * *

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

He kneels before his beloved city watching the cars hurry past, a smile spreads accross his face for tonight they have rested in peace. No one has ruined their slumber just yet. then he frowns for it has been to long since their last disturbance, it isnt right. Their has always been a balance between good and evil but now it seems as though evil is trying to rest. imppossible, evil doesnt take a break somethings wrong. he rose from his resting position and turned. nothing in sight, but somethings here. A presence that is unwanted. he quietly walks arround the area searching for something when he should have just stayed and let it come to him. he rounded a corner and found himself being tripped hitting the ground face first with a THUD! a bag was placed over his head and something colided with his stomach again and again. he slipped into uncociosness from the pain.

His eyes flutter open, he was alone he was cold, he was covered in blood and it had to be his own for he was sore beyond what he could bare. he was used to battles from affar fighting upclose wasnt his style. This was his punnishment for killing people he guessed. God says you cant play god and he did so anyway. he was going to die now... no he would fight till his last breath. he felt arround on the concreate to get a feel of his souroundings. it must be sometype of carport, like a movie theater parking . he stood to his feet and backed into a car which comfermed his hypothisis.

The lights flashed on and he darted behind the car. he saw a man in a suit exit a door nearby.

'wait i know that kid... its peeta'

* * *

**This is just to get the story going tell me what you think ill get back to you when i can.**


	2. the maze runners

he moved from his hidding spot and made his way to the boy and keeping himself unnoticed. He grabbed his arms and covered his mouth to suppress him from attracting attention.

"What the hell is your angle" he whispered."and be quiet." he removed his hand.

"first of all i dont have an angle im just as lost as you and second... oh my god hi where you been i thought you died." his voice had changed to a surprised happy tone.

"shhh."

"what the hell is going on?" peeta whispered.

Fin noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked to peetas chest. hangging from his neck was a key with a flashing red light. he thought for a second and figured their must be more and began patting himself down to find a box in his back left pocket. a strange feeling washed over them both...they were being played.. they were chess peices. The box, they found out was a mechinism used for recordings that were updated regularly and the mechanical key was only to be used perhaps once before a new one was required for an update. peeta removed the key from his neck and slid it into the slot to reveal a high pitched sound that almost made their ears bleed followed by a voice that was horrifying and deep.

"welcome to your life. this is merely your first level. your next key will be found at the end of this maze at the elevater which brings you to the next of many games. Their are only two rules... dont die for their will be consequenses... and find the third gamer before you leave. good luck gentlemen."

they glared at each other silently blaming the other for their predicament before finding it absurd that theyd do such a thing to their one and only coleuge. then to lighten the mood peeta found himself joking about the subject.

"its sucks that he didnt use the catch phrase from saw 'i wanna play a game' it would have made it a whole lot better." he did a slide brow in finnicks direction to reveal a slight giggle from the distraut boy.

"im just glad this freik doesnt want us dead yet... lets hope it stays that w-" a gunshot rang out to stop their conversation.

a gang of odd looking people stood before them, each face more ratchet then the last, and a terrifying weapon in their grasps. the boys shared a quick glance before taking off in the direction of their escape. At the third turn finnick fell face first to the concrete. On of the people were at his feet with a large machete in their bloody hands.

"Ima enjoy ruining your pretty little face."

Out of nowhere the bumper to a Car collided with the mans waste sending him to the groundm finnick climbed into the backseat and freaked.

"Johanna?"


End file.
